The Stick of Truth: Silence
by paranoiac666
Summary: A new girl came to town, and two certain characters are falling for her... Will it be bloody, or just plain crazy? Kenny/Oc/Kyle Yep... love triangle


(Hi everyone! This… I've put some thought into this one… and I love it! Well… what are you doing? Read!)

Chapter 1: Silent  
Someone foretold long ago that a new girl would come. That the human princess and the elvin king would fight bloody battles just for her hand.

But the one flaw of her is... she is forever silent.

Present time...

" Marceline, go outside and play!" My mom said, as I walked out.

I sighed, but no one could hear it. I started to walk, but three people wearing costumes came up to me.

" Hey! New girl! You're coming with us!" One of them said. I shook my head and ran. I was then tackled down, and knocked out.

Kyle's pov

" My king! We got the maiden!" They said, carrying the new girl in.

" You fuckers! I told you to bring her here. Not knock her out!" I said, taking her.

" Get out!" I yelled. They went out, and I placed her on the ground.

I looked at her. She had black hair, and pale skin. I reached out and touched her hair. It was soft. 

She then began to stir, then she woke up. She sat up, and stretched. She then looked at me in my direction.

" Ummmm… hi." I said nervously.

She waved back, and looked confused.

" I'm Kyle. What's your name?" I said. She looked sad and shook her head.

" What? What's wrong?" I said. She made a can't speak motion.

" You can't talk? So you're a mute." I said. She nodded. I thought, and then gave her a pad of paper and a pencil.

" Here. Write it." I said. She then wrote on the pad.

" Marceline." It said.

" That's a pretty name." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back. Then one of the elves came into my tent.

" My king. We are ready to raid the humans for the stick." He said.

" Well then go! Now!" I said. They nodded, and went off.

Earlier with the humans...

" Dudes! There's a new girl in town! And she's hot!" Butters said.

" What? No way." Cartman said.

" Yea! And the elves took her with them!" Butters said.

" God damnit! Those fucking cheaters!" Cartman said. Princess Kenny was deep in thought.

" I wonder if she is hot." S/he thought.

" Alarm!" Clyde said.

" The elves has come!" Cartman said.

" Alarm, Alarm, Alarm!" He said. The elves then came onto the camp.

" Give us the stick!" The elf said.

" No way you stupid elves!" Cartman said.

A few minutes later...

" We did it!" Cartman said.

" It's gone." Clyde said.

" What?" Cartman said.

" The stick. They took it." Clyde said.

" God damn it Clyde! That was you're only fucking job!" Cartman said.

" Grand wizard! There's also something else!" Butters said.

" What can be fucking worse?! We lost the stick!" Cartman said.

" The girl that they kidnapped, she's human!" Butters said. Cartman paused for a moment.

" Wait what?" he said.

" Yea! She's human!" Butters said.

" Then there's still a chance! We need to recruit her to join our side. By now I can tell that the elves have already clouded her mind with lies…" he said doubtfully.

Back to Kyle…  
" Sir! We got the stick! The Bard is on his way!" One soldier said.

" Good. Hurry and bring it here." I said. I turned back to Marceline.

" Don't worry. You're safe here." I said. She looked confused.

" It's just that we are at war with the humans. And since we captured you… they're pissed off." I said, rubbing my neck.

" My king! The Bard has failed to bring back the stick!" One soldier said.

" God damnit! Fatass is smart. But not smart enough." I said.

" What do we do now?" he said.

" Now… we raid, and make the school into our new fortress. I want every elf on the raid, and kill any humans in our way." I commanded.

" Yes, my king!" They said, and went off.

I then got a cloak and held it out to Marceline.

" Here, wear this. So the humans won't notice you." I said. She nodded, and put it on. She then put on the hood.

" Okay. Let's go." I said.

Kenny's pov  
I stopped for a moment, then hid in the bushes. I saw Kyle, and a hooded figure, also four elves follow them.

" You two, lead Marceline to the fortress. You two, come with me." He said. The four nodded.

' _Marceline… so that's her name.'_ I thought. I then went back to the humans to tell them.


End file.
